its never easy to run
by tsukigomori helel
Summary: running is never easy but maybe just maybe kagome can survive. a story of how she was raised and who she met and how. AU and OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: thank you very much for possibly reading this story it is my first so yay ..

Disclaimer: I sadly so not own Inuyasha i wish i did but i don't. (sob)

* * *

running away is never easy especially when you live in feudal japan. first of all there are demons everywhere wanting to kill you and eat you. second there are plenty of thieves/bandits, killers, rapists, and so on. third when your a young girl whose weak and helpless you might as well just go back home or you can go ahead and be eaten, killed, raped, kidnapped, and whatever else that might happen. but if you just happen to have powers like say you can shoot sacred arrows and be able to fend for yourself then you just might have a slight chance of living in the forests of feudal japan but its a very small chance.

but before you read on like most people do i must warn you you may not like what happens for it may become quite gruesome but it may also be quite sweet you may never know well i know but you don't so I'm giving you a fair warning now. if you don't like feudal japan, demons, love/romance, mikos/priestesses, hanyous/half demons, mercenaries, demon slayers, or possible action then i advise you to turn away and look for another story now. last chance im warning you if you don't like it its not my fault…ok you asked for it I'm going to start the story of kagome the young miko apprentice of lady kikyo the great miko protector of the shikon jewel.

now this young girl named kagome was born far away from lady kikyo's village but on her travels she found the infant abandoned left for the demons to devour her but what was strange was that the demons didn't try to eat the child instead they were keeping her warm. they were being kind to her which is quite strange for demons for they are usually quite hostile to any who dare trespass their territory. lady kikyo knowing this was astounded by how tame the demons were but she worried for the infant so she took her from the demons so that she could raise the child herself. she was surprised when the demons didn't attack her. lady kikyo returned to her village the next morning with the infant fast asleep in her arms. she looked at her smiling and whispered "i will name you kagome." she went to her hut where her sister kaede was waiting for her with breakfast ready.

"good morning sister and welcome back. how was your tri- what are you holding? is that… is that a child??"her sister asked astonished.

"good morning kaede and yes this is a child and from now on were going to take care of her" lady kikyo replied smiling at the child.

" oh OK whats her name?" kaede asked resisting the urge to yell at her sister but she knew she would only get into trouble if she did so she stayed as calm as she could.t not tell

"her name is kagome and yes i know its strange for me to bring an infant back to our home but i couldn't help it she was abandoned in the forest full of demons."

"oh i see um if you don't mind me asking sister but how are we going to feed this child?" kaede asked trying to absorb what her sister was doing.

"i believe i will be able to find milk for the child don't worry my dear sister i will take care of her myself but you must not tell her that we found her in the forest. don't ask why just don't it's for her own safety"after saying this kikyo left with kagome to find some milk for her when she wakes up.

* * *

A/N: whoo well that's done thank you very much for reading I'm sorry if it isn't very good but i suck at writing so this is the best i can do. ill try to update as often as possible so please keep reading becuz i wuv you all3 thank you again and please review.

-tsukigomori helel


	2. first encounter

A/N: hey all chapter two is now up! yay! and also i would like to thank BleuStarr and Yuti-chan for being the first two to review! im very grateful to all of you who are keeping up with my story. i hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: sorry but i do not own inuyasha....

* * *

Four years later…

Kagome now five years of age going on six was wandering throughout the forest of Inuyasha when she swore she heard someone nearby. she ran towards the sound only to find a young boy a little older than her laying against the thousand year old tree. he had beautiful black hair tied into a braid that just passed his also had a star like mark on his forehead that was a purplish color. he wore and almost all white haori with a blue belt in the middle. this boy entranced Kagome she moved towards him to find that he was sleeping peacefully. she decided to sit next to him and wait till he awoke to talk to him.

Having lived with lady Kikyo she was very patient and quiet. she sat next to the boy just waiting for him to awaken but she was getting quite bored so she decided to make little animals out of the grass. but even making the little creatures didn't satiate her boredom for long so she decided to practice her miko powers. she tried creating a barrier around a patch of grass but failed. she continued doing this for a while until she noticed a pair of eyes glaring at her.

" oh um i'm sorry if i bothered you but i didn't want to leave you here by yourself there are many demons in this forest. " Kagome stated to him. then, she got up and bowed and prepared to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

" i didn't say you could leave. you didn't even tell me your name thats pretty rude for a miko like yourself. " he told her looking annoyed at her almost.

"oh im very sorry my name is Kagome but im not a miko just yet i still have a lot of training to do and plenty of growing up to do. um if you don't mind me asking but what is your name?" Kagome blurted most of this out due to the surprise she had gotten when he grabbed her wrist.

" They call me Bankotsu. why were you watching me i can take care of demons easily. " Bankotsu stated whilst glaring daggers at her.

" i-i um i didn't want you to be eaten for the demons here are stronger than others. " Kagome stammered "humph i see if thats true then why are you here by yourself?" Bankotsu questioned.

" i was um i was…. " Kagome looked down

" you were what? spill it already! "

" it's none of your business! leave me alone! " she stood up and started walking back towards her home.

Bankotsu watched her walk away this reminded him too much of his past. it reminded him of all the people who left his life again and again. he couldn't stand it he had to stop her she was already pissed off at him but he couldn't stand another person leaving his life again. He jumped up and ran after her.

"WAIT!!" he grabbed her shoulders panting " Don't go i'm sorry for getting mad at you and prying. You don't have to tell me why you came to the forest." he whispered while crumpling down on the ground holding her arm " just don't leave… please."

" I-I I won't leave you. Don't worry." she crouched down and spoke softly " c'mon i'll take you to my home for tonight" she stood up again offering a hand out to him. " let's go."  
Bankotsu looked up at her and took her hand. they left for her home but what was weird to him was that they had only talked for a few hours and yet… it felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. he was happy it was the first time in a long time that he had felt this way towards another… it felt good.

* * *

A/N: phew well that was sweet aww lol ok ok well it was kinda short but not to bad. and im sorry if grammars off or if i don't capitalize things i tend to forget about that but ill try to at least capitalize the names. keep on reading, reviewing, and loving please. ill update soon and don't forget I WUV YOU ALL!!!!

-tsukigomori helel


	3. second encounter part 1

A/N: hello everyone third chapter out already! yay! but sadly the reason why it's out so early is because i'm going to be in a basketball tournament this weekend and i won't be able to write for a while sorry. but on the bright side i will start the next chapter today and probably finish monday tuesday at the latest. and thank you to all those who are reading and reviewing i'm very happy that at least some people are enjoying this story. i hope you enjoy chapter three! =3

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha.

* * *

The next morning…

A feminine voice rang through the clear morning air. "BANKOTSUUU!!! WAKE UP!!! Geez how can you sleep for so long?!?!" Kagome tried pulling the blankets off of him to wake him up but he just laid there sprawled out on the futon snoring. "grrrr…fine you leave me no choice." she went outside and grabbed a bucket of water and poured it all over his head.

"AHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" Bankotsu jumped up freaking out. "Geez what the hell Kagome? Why did you do that?" he brushed a few stray hairs back into his braid with his hand while glaring at her.

Kagome giggled at him "hahaha! That's what you get for not waking up. Now hurry up breakfast is almost ready. oh and put that futon outside to dry it's soaking wet and i'm sure you don't want to sleep on mold tonight right?" She left to check on their breakfast in the other room .

"Are you serious?? Your the one who poured the water on the futon!" He yelled at her but she ignored him and kept walking. "Dammit really kagome? geez." He started pulling the futon out of the room once outside he hung it outside on a low branch of a tree. After he went back to the room and took his hair out and started brushing it out. He felt two small hand take his comb and start brushing his hair for him.

"Let me comb it for you" Kagome said softly while brushing his blushed but let her brush his hair. She started braiding his hair making sure it was nice and tight. "Your hair is so pretty and long." she mused while tying his hair. "Ok all done"

"Um thank you. So whats for breakfast? i'm starving." His stomach growling as if responding to the mention of food. "Breakfast is miso soup with somen noodles in it along with some seaweed. You can go and help yourself i already ate so i'm going to take care of the laundry." Kagome giggled after replying because his stomach kept growling. "Yum sounds good!" He went to the pot full of the soup and poured a large serving for himself. But he had to admit that he was kinda sad that she wasn't going to eat with him but oh well he'll just eat with her later.

Kagome would have eaten with him if he hadn't woken up so late but maybe it was for the best, she knew he had to leave eventually, but she really wanted him to stay he was the first friend she had ever had. All the other kids were all older than her by many years so they didn't talk to her very often but she didn't mind she didn't really need anyone but her family. but it would be nice to talk to…other people every once and a while… "Grrr ok i need to stop thinking about this stuff. I need to finish my chores quickly so i can go and find the ingredients for dinner." she started folding the laundry when she felt a huge gust of wind. then where her laundry basket would have been there was a young wolf demon standing there with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

" So your the mini priestess all the demons are talking about. Hmph i thought you would be cuter but oh well i'll take you anyways." Just as he was about to pick her up she slapped him and put up a protective barrier or at least tried to. "Stay away from me you wierdo! Cme any closer and i'll purify your butt!" she talked big but she was terrified on the inside.

" hah! yeah right like you could do anything like that!" he went to pick her up again but he stopped when he felt something fly past his face. He turned around to find Bankotsu holding some rocks.

"Don't you dare try to to touch her again or be prepared to die you bastard!" "feh and who are you? her guard dog? and how can you kill me if your only a mere human and not even a monk at that?" the demon was taunting him to no end.

"Try me you filthy wolf. i'll beat you so bad you'll be running with your tail between your legs all the way back home." but Bankotsu just taunted him back.

"Alright you human you asked for it but when i win my prize will be your life and the mini priestess over there." "fine by me 'cause i'm ain't going to lose filthy wolf." and of course bankotsu responded with his cocky grin and head held high.

* * *

A/N: ok sorry for the cliffy but o well right? ill try to update by monday tuesday at the latest i hope. thank you again to everyone who is reading and reviewing keep it up please!

I WUV YOU ALL!!!

- tsukigomori helel


	4. second encounter part 2

A/N:hey all looks like i was able to update yay! i'm in san francisco right now but i won't be able to right for a few days because i'm going to be shopping! thank you to all of those who like reading this i'm very happy that i've gotten some good reviews. i hope you enjoy this chapter please review .

Disclaimer:i do NOT own inuyasha....

* * *

last time…

"Alright you human you asked for it but when i win my prize will be your life and the mini priestess over there." "fine by me 'cause i'm ain't going to lose filthy wolf." and of course bankotsu responded with his cocky grin and head held high.

* * *

The demon attacked Bankotsu going for his head in a flying kick. Bankotsu was too fast for him (A/N:this takes place before koga gets his jewel shards and yes the wolf demon is koga.) he dodged the attack and threw a punch hitting him in the face. The demon reeled back from the punch he wiped some blood from the side of his mouth and went in for another kick this time hitting Bankotsu in the stomach. Bankotsu doubled over when he was hit he gasped for air but blocked the demon's next kick and countered with another punch hitting the demon straight in the face. the two kept fighting for the next few minutes but neither of them noticed Kagome going into the house and grabbing her bow and arrows. She pointed the arrow at them but didn't shoot yet.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT FIGHTING!!!" She yelled at them shooting an arrow in between them causing them to stop and stare at her their faces beaten and bruised.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME?! YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME!!"The two boys yelled at her fuming mad. When they realized they had said the same thing they yelled "QUIT COPYING ME!!"

"STUPID HUMAN!!"The demon yelled.

"FILTHY WOLF!!" Bankotsu yelled back at him.

"Will both of you SHUT UP!!!!" Kagome yelled at them shooting another arrow at them. they shut up this time, "Good now will you both help me with cleaning up since both of you have completely ruined our laundry" She started picking up the scattered clothes that were once clean and put them in the basket.

"HEY mini priestess! Why do I have to help you and this stupid human??" the demon asked fixing his hair.

"first of all my name is not mini priestess it's Kagome got that? KA-GO-ME. Second of all his name is Bankotsu ok? BAN-KOT-SU. Third of all we haven't even heard what YOUR name finally YOU helped create the mess so YOU have to help clean up got that?" KAgome said all of this while walking closer and closer to the demon whilst poking him in the chest harder and harder each time she said you or your with emphasis.

"Geez ok ok my name is Koga of the demon wolf tribe i'm the son of the leader of the pack. And fine i'll help clean up but only because you kinda scare me."He gingerly picked up some of the clothes and put them into the basket.

" good now i need to take these and go wash them again and when i'm done i'll start lunch now you to get along now and NO MORE FIGHTING got that?" when they nodded at her she was content and started for the river. "good now take care boys" she waved at them still walking away.

when he was sure she was out of earshot Koga asked Bankotsu "What the hell are you doing here you idiot?! you've been here for over a year already dammit! Do you know how many people have been killed because THEY are looking for you ?!" he smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well i'm sorry but i can't just up and leave, i like it here, it's peaceful unlike how it was with my brothers. And don't you dare mention this to Kagome or your dead got it? now help me take care of the garden." he walked to the little garden full of vegetables and one little fruit tree in the corner. He started checking the leaves of some of the plants seeing if they were ready to be picked yet. "looks like some of the herbs are ready the tree needs water. Koga go get the bucket thats next to the door will ya?" " umm sure whatever." he grabbed the bucket and poured it on the tree

"there now when is that mini prie- i mean Kagome going to get back and make lunch?? i'm starving"  
Bankotsu got up and dusted himself off. "Don't forget that when she's around you can't talk to me like we are now if she finds out that we know each other her life will be in danger got that?"

"Yeah yeah i know cuz if they find out about her they'll take her and kill her and force you to watch i know i know i've seen and heard it all before. Don't worry she won't get killed"

"She better not otherwise your the one who's going to die next. Crap she's back go over there pretend we were "

"ok ok geez!" he walked over towards the house and pretended to be sulking."

" hello boys you two didn't try to kill each other did you?" Kagome started hanging the wet clothes up.

"No why would i talk to that filthy wolf?" Bankotsu retorted.

" Why would i talk to a stupid human like you?!" and of course the two started calling each other names until Kagome yelled at them to shut up.  
'this is going to ba a long day' she thought….

* * *

A/N:hey all ok ths chapter was kinda wierd but i still like it. but how do koga and bankotsu know eachother??? and to answer the question Kagome is now 7 years old while bankotsu is 9. thank you all for reading and reviewing i wuv you all and i'm not sure if i can update to soon sorry but i'll try to. I WUV YOU ALL!!!

-tsukigomori helel


	5. Enjoy it while you can

A/N:hey all sorry that i haven't updated for a while i was realy lazy sorry...hope you enjoy this chapter and just to telll you the "run away" part is coming up soon.

Disclaimer:i do not own inuyasha  


* * *

5 Months later…

Summary- Bankotsu has been living with Kagome for almost two years now. And now Koga comes by all the time just to bother Bankotsu (well just in front of Kagome) he would also tell him what his brothers were doing and where they were. They were all content with how they were living. But sadly all good things must come to an end.

"Ahhh it's so nice today." A young man wearing a woman's kimono was walking stretching enjoying the air. "i bet you we'll find him today. Just watch he'll be around here." he looked at the other 5 men wh were accompanying him.

"yeah yeah shut up now will yah Jakotsu!?" A bald headed man yelled at him. "geez just because we've searched almost all of Japan doesn't mean that we'll find him here."

"gesh Renkotsu is right for all we know he could be traveling and evading us." The man with red hair and covered in metal told him.

"yeah he's not really the type to stay in one place for long you should know that already." The man with spiky hair and green marks on his face told them matter-of-factly

"Geez don't ruin my mood!!" The one named Jakotsu whined. "WE ARE GOING TO FIND HIM DAMMIT!!" He ran ahead of the group towards the next village.

Renkotsu rubbed his neck as if it was in pain. "Here we go again…"

"BANKOTSU!! WILL YOU WAKE UP ALREADY!?!?!" Kagome was pulling the blankets off of him. "Why is it that you have gotten worse at waking up lately? "

Wierdly enough this was a normal morning for them it almost went in routine. Each day Kagome would wake up Bankotsu usually by pouring water on him. Then, he would eat breakfast alone while she would hang up the clothes of fold them and put them away. Then, koga would come and bother them and fight with Bankotsu. When Kagome went to wash the clothes Koga would tell him everything he could find about his brothers. Today Koga had some very interesting news for him that would change everything.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THEY'RE NEARBY!!" Bankotsu was pacing back and forth rubbing his forehead. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!"

"I'm sorry but it's true they're almost here and if we don't do something they're going to find Kagome…………and kill……her…"Koga was watching his best friend with worry in his eyes. "if you want to save her were going to have to leave here and meet up with them and stop them from coming anywhere near here."

"Crap your right but i don't want to leave her alone."He looked at Koga tears about to pour out of his eyes"But if we don't leave now they'll kill her for sure."

"I'm sorry Bankotsu…i wish there was something else we could do but this is what's best for her." He got up and patted his friends back. "c'mon we gotta get ready to leave"

"yeah and we have to figure out what to tell her." he looked up at the sky. "i really don't want to leave her…this is the happiest i've been in a long long time."

"I know i'm sorry but we have to. It's for her safety if you leave now the more likely she'll be safe" he started walking towards the house. " we have to go and tell her…now"

"DAMMIT!" Bankotsu punched a tree making it tremble and leaving a crater where his fist was. He started stomping into the house tears running down his face.

A few hours later Bankotsu had calmed down and planned how to tell Kagome he had to leave. He was going to break her heart no matter how much it hurt him he had to. He had to save her life…

* * *

A/N:soo whatcha think? sorry my chapters aren't very long but i don't like writing loooong chapters. oh and sorry for the cliffy but i luuuvs them ok now then... thank you for reading please review aannnd I WUVZ YOU ALL!


	6. Good things always come to an end

A/N:Yay a new chapter already! I hope you enjoy and also if you want any character inparticular (i think thats a word) to show up please tell me in your review and i'll see what i can do. this chapter might be a 2 part one but i'm not sure and also sorry this one is realy short but please read and review thank you!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

"I'm back guys." Kagome walked into the house setting the basket full of clothes down. "You two didn't get into another fight did you?" They just stared at her. "Uhh..Hey whats wrong with you guys?"

"Kagome…i need to talk to you in private…" Bankotsu stood up gesturing towards the door. "Let's take a walk"

"Um all right…" She walked out the door confused and a little worried.

When they were outside Koga sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry Kagome but it's for your own good… But go easy on her Bankotsu. Please."  
Kagome and Bankotsu walked through the forest both saying nothing. Finally Kagome broke the silence. "What did you want to talk about Bankotsu?"

He looked at her his eyes cold and distant. "I'm leaving this village."

Kagome looked at him in shock "But why? Why are-why would you leave?"

"It's simple I've become bored with you and this place. I only meant to stay here I got bored." "But-but how can you say that? I thought you and i were were…" She began crying so hard that she couldn't even talk. "What did you think we were? Friends? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Why would i become friends with you? A little brat from a tiny village who doesn't even have any friends? Maybe you mistook pity for friendship." I can't take this much longer this is killing me.

"You…" Kagome wiped her tears away and looked up at Bankotsu her sorrow turning into anger. She slapped him. "You are such an IDIOT! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE SEE IF I CARE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!" She stomped away from him going farther into the forest yelling back at him. "YOU BETTER BE GONE BY MORNING!"

"I'll be gone tonight Kagome…don't worry. I'm so sorry Kagome…I'm so sorry." He went back to the house to get his things and Koga and leave…for good.

* * *

A/N:so what do you think? and to Cassie M. M. if you want you can edit my chapters i don't mind because i'm to lazy to do it if you still want to tell me what to do and thank you if you still do want to edit my chapters. Finally thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing please keep it up and i will try to update as often as i can. I WUVS YOU ALL!

- Tsukigomori Helel


	7. Third encounter

A/N:Hey all new chapter up please review and thank you if you do read this story....And yes i know that most of you don't like the way i made Kagome and Bankotsu split up but don't worry they will probably get back together....i think.... anyways if you would like any specific character to show up please say so in your review and say what age you would like him to be or anything like that. thank you again and please enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

Picking up his bag Bankotsu took one final look at the house that he had been living in for the past 2 years. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened there meeting kagome, living with her, her loud wake up calls, the late but always hot breakfasts, the fights with koga, her pouring water on us when we started rolling on the ground, helping clean up, taking care of the garden, and falling for her.

"I'm still completely under her spell…" He walked out the door and saw Koga waiting for him in the trees. " I'm going to miss this place…"

"Yeah so am I. She's a nice girl but after what you did she might change into something you can't recognize…do you still want to leave?"

He looked at him questioningly and replied "Yeah i have to otherwise she might be killed by them." He looked back for a second then started walking into the forest. "Let's go"

Koga looked at the house then started following him. "I guess we won't see this place for a while then huh?"

"Yeah…"Was all Bankotsu could say without shedding a tear.

* * *

8 months later…

"YAWN~" Kagome now 10 stretched as she got ready for the day. The house was empty and silent. She got up and started breakfast. She had finally gotten used to the house being so quiet, she could finally go through the day without thinking about him or breaking down, she had gotten over she ate breakfast she went to tend to the garden and wash the clothes. Whle hanging up the clothes she heard a mew come from the bushes. After looking around for a little bit she found a small twin-tailed cat with black markings on its tail, forehead, and the backs of its ears. "Hi there cutie what are you doing here?" She sat down and petted the cats head smiling tenderly.

The cat perked its ears when a voice came from the forest. "KIRARA! KIRARA! KIRARA WHERE ARE YOU?!" A girl who looked about Kagome's age came through the forest looking around. She had medium length black hair with straight bangs and she was wearing a pinkish purplish kimono. When the girl's eyes finally set their sight on her and the cat she brightened immediately. "KIRARA! There you are!" The girl ran over and picked up the cat and hugged it tightly.

"I'm guessing thats your cat then?" Kagome got up and dusted off her kimono.  
The girl looked at her and replied "yes, her name is Kirara my father gave her to me a few years ago. Oh by the way my name is Sango it's nice to meet you."

"My name's Kagome it's nice to meet you too. Say how would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making stew tonight and your both more than welcome."

"Oh well i wouldn't want to impose…"

"Your not imposing. If i didn't want you to come i wouldn't ask you now would I?" Kagome started walking towards the house.

"Ummm alright i guess.." She started following her to the house. After a few awkward minutes of walking they made it to the house. "Alright here we are this is my home."

"OOOH what a cute little house! I love the garden…oh um I'm sorry about that sometimes I tend to do that…" Sango looked down Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no no it's fine I tend to be like that too so don't worry your not alone."She walked into the house and started the fire and set a pot of water over it. "Now then would you mind helping me get dinner ready?" She started washing some of the vegetables and chopping them. "Umm sure what do you want me to do?" She tied her hair back waiting for instructions.

"Can you go to the garden and get some sprigs of rosemary and basil for me please?" "Sure anything else?"

"Oh yeah can you grab some wood while your out there please?"

"No problem." Sango went out then came back after about ten minutes with herbs and wood in hand. "Is this enough?"

Kagome looked up from the vegetables she was chopping."Yes, that's perfect set the wood in the corner and put the herbs into the pot." Kagome poured the vegetables into the pot and started cutting some meat into blocks.

* * *

A few hours later the girls and Kirara had eaten their fill and were now talking like they hadn't seen each other for years.

"EHHHH? Are you serious? Your a demon slayer?" Kagome couldn't hold in her surprise. "I thought you were my age."

"Oh well actually I am I just started training at a young age." Sango didn't look like it but she was really happy to talk to someone her age for once.

Kagome took a sip of her tea before she spoke again. "Oh wow…that's amazing I had no idea that there was a village full of demon slayers."

At the mention of her village Sango's eyes darkened."Well actually my village was…destroyed…"

Kagome put her cup down."Oh Sango I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I'm sorry"

Sango looked at Kagome "Don't worry Kagome it's fine just my village was destroyed not the people."

The girls talked late into the night until finally retiring to their beds.

* * *

A/N:ok not my best chapter but oh well hopefully the next one is better and guess who Kagome's gonna meet? .............KEEP READING! Thank you for reading this chapter and keeping up with this story. I WUV YOU ALL!!

-Tsukigomori Helel


	8. Fourth encounter

AN: Hey all! Thank you for being so patient...I'm soo very sorry that is took me soo long to update this story. (stupid writer's block!) But thank you for waiting and for reading and reviewing! Just to tell you in this chapter it's all in Kagome's POV just to tell you that. And she finally meets another person!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

He was there again…Plaguing my dreams yet again. I thought that after all this time I was finally over him but I guess not.

The dream always started the same…I was at home doing my chores like usual when he walked in like he always did asking what was for breakfast. I would always stare at him in disbelief that he was home. He would then look at me strangely and ask whats wrong. When I wouldn't answer he would walk over to me take my hands and then give me a hug saying that if anything was wrong I could tell him. When I tried to tell him that he shouldn't be here he would suddenly disappear and then I would be alone yet again in the darkness crying that my best friend and maybe my first love was gone…again. My heart I knew was his forever. I was forever Bankotsu's even if he wasn't mine.

I woke up in a cold sweat it was the middle of the night and I was alone in my house…again. I sighed and got up 'I need a bath ' I thought. "Might as well go to the hot springs now." I got my Yukata and my Haori and started walking to he hot springs. I looked up at the night sky it was beautiful and clear. "It's almost like the first night when I met Bankotsu." I sighed I really need to forget about him he's a stupid jerk. "ugh whatever it doesn't matter now." I reached the hot springs and and started to bathe in the hot water. "Ahhh this feels good."

Later when i was collection firewood a Monk walked up to me. He was young maybe a few years older than me. He had short black hair tied at the back. He was dressed in traditional monk clothes and was carrying a staff. He was actually quite handsome.

"My my hello there miss. Could I bother you for a place to sleep and possibly a meal?" He seemed innocent enough so i guess it would be alright.

I looked at him moment longer and finally replied, "Hmm I guess it would be alright but if you wouldn't mind helping me collect some firewood first? Oh and by the way my name is Kagome Higurashi." I turned from him and continued collecting firewood.

He responded quite cheerfully, "My of course thank you! My name is Miroku it's wonderful to meet you miss Kagome." he bowed then started collecting firewood.

* * *

Well what do you all think? I'm going to wait until i show Miroku's pervy side so just wait! And if you all are wondering where Sango went she had to leave to go answer a mission she accepted.

Anyways Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing. I WUV YOU ALL! THANK YOU!

-Tsukigomori Helel.


	9. Trust?

AN: Heh heh well Miroku's perversion is showed in this one but I'm not to sure if it came out right? Well anyways thank you to those who have been reading and reviewing and please tell me if you want anyone inparticular that you want to show up. Thank you~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

"Miss Kagome?" Miroku stood at the doorway looking at me. I apparently had froze when I saw a bracelet made of a purple-blue haori. It was made from His haori….  
"Miss Kagome?" Miroku said my name yet again I could hear the worry in his voice.

I looked up from the bracelet and gave him a small smile to reassure him, "Oh I'm sorry Miroku I just spaced out there…Now where was I?"

"You were about to make dinner. Are you sure your okay?"  
He was worried about me how sweet… Wait no don't open up to him he'll just break your heart just like with him.

"Yes, I'm just perfect." I gave him the 'ok' sign and continued with making dinner. Suddenly Miroku had my hands in his I looked at him puzzled.

"Miss Kagome you know if something is bothering you, you can tell me if you want." His eyes looked so serious I almost believed him until he ruined the whole moment by saying 8 words. "Kagome will you bear me a son?" I looked at him to shocked to say anything. Then he started rubbing my butt. That pissed me off.

I slapped him….hard. "WHAT THE HELL MIROKU?"  
He rubbed his cheek which had a nice red hand mark forming. "UGH you you PERVERT! Get OUT!" When he hesitated I got even more angry at him. "NOW!"

He finally started walking out the door fear was in his eyes now. "I-I'm very sorry miss Kagome." And with that he left.

I looked at the door still pissed and that was when i realized that men could not be trusted…

* * *

Hmmm I'm not so sure about this chapter...Oh well tell me what you all think! Thank you and I WUV YOU ALL!

-Tsukigomori Helel


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Hello all thank you for reading and reviewing! Soon Kagome is going to meet the famous mercenaries! Can't Wait!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

3 years later

"Ugh.."I sat down on the soft grass exhausted from training. I wanted to become stronger so that my heart could harden and maybe then it wouldn't shatter so easily like before. So far no such luck. "Geez I train to much…" I stood up and started walking back to the camp I made. And when I say camp I mean the little fire and a nearby stream. The reason why I wasn't home was because I couldn't stand being there anymore. "Crap the fire went out. Tch just great. Whatever I'm to tired to start another one." I sat against a tree my sword and bow on my lap. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to a seemingly dreamless sleep.

I was watching a village burn this time not my house. There were so many screams and the smell of death. Then I saw 7 people. They were all killing the villagers. I realized that they were the band of 7 the ruthless mercenaries everyone was afraid of. They took orders from no one but their leader the wielder of Banryuu the demon halberd. One of them saw me he was a bald man with a gourd on his hand. He walked toward me a sadistic smile on his face. I slowly started backing away afraid for my life. The man took a swig from the gourd and suddenly fire came out of his mouth. The flames hit me and then everything went black…

I woke up with a thin layer of sweat covering my arms and face. My breathe was ragged while I looked around making sure I wasn't in that village. I calmed when I heard the gurgle of the nearby stream. My hand absentmindedly went to my wrist where the purple/blue bracelet rested. I looked at it still wondering why my mind insisted on wearing it. "Maybe it's because I still love him…" I shook my head and sighed, "no I can't love him he broke my heart and left me alone in that house again." Pushing away the sad thoughts I went back to sleep my hand on the bracelet that protected me.

* * *

So what do you all think? Please review! Thank you for reading and being to supportive! I WUV YOU ALL!

-Tsukigomori Helel


	11. Shock

AN:Here it is the moment I've been wanting to write (and maybe you wanted it too?) The Sorta REUNION! YAYAYAYAYAY! THank you for reading!

Disclaimer:I don not own Inuyasha...

* * *

It's been 2 days since my last nightmare. Luckily for me it hadn't really crossed my mind since there were demons attacking a nearby village. I was slaying them one by one easily since they were pretty weak and stupid. But the thing that was bothering me was why there were so many demons attacking such a small village. When the demons were all gone the village was pretty much gone but most of the villagers were alive.

A man walked towards me and bowed deeply thanking me. "Thank you so much. Are you by chance a Taijiya?"

I looked at him confused thinning about where i heard the name before…"Ah no I am not from the Taijiya clan. Now since it seems that everyone is alright I shall be taking my leave. Farewell." I walked to the forest searching for the one who controlled the demons.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE ALL KILLED?" A voice boomed through the forest making me jump a little.

Another voice spoke this one sounding scared. "That's what I mean big brother….they were all killed by a young girl… Some of the villagers said she was a Taijiya…"

The first voice spoke seeming more calm. "A Taijiya huh? Well then we'll have to give her a visit now won't we?" Weirdly enough when the voice was calmer it sounded strangely familiar…

I pushed away the thoughts of familiarity when I heard footsteps coming closer. In haste I jumped into the tree I was hiding behind and completely hid my presence. When the footsteps were right below me I saw 2 men. I almost gasped when I saw the bald man he looked exactly like the man in my nightmare. The other man when I saw him I almost fell out of the tree from the shock….It was Bankotsu….

* * *

So what do you all think? What do you want to happen next hmmm? Well I'm thinkin Bankotsu should...And... heh heh your gonna have to wait for the next chapter! THank you for reading! I WUV YOU ALL!

-Tsukigomori Helel


	12. Cant fight it

AN:Sadly this story will be ending soon...maybe I'm not sure yet... Anyways it's the confrontation! Kagome finally talks to Bankotsu after almost 4 years! Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Bankotsu was standing right underneath me I fought the urge to jump down and attack him knowing he could probably kill me. Even if he didn't I'm sure his friend wouldn't mind doing the job for him. Keeping my presence hidden I listened to them talk. Covering my face with my mask which also hid my hair showing only my eyes.

The bald man was first to speak, "Are we going to hunt down the girl big brother?" Something close to joyful anticipation glinting in his eyes.

Bankotsu didn't reply instead he looked up and smirked kicking the tree causing me to fall. I quickly maneuvered in mid air so as to not break anything. When I landed I glared at him preparing to attack if there was a need to. But when I looked at him I…softened 'he looks exactly the same except he's taller and more…muscly. He's really…handsome.' I almost called out his name like before but stopped remembering what he did 'NO NO NO HE IS NOT HANDSOME HE'S A STUPID BASTARD THAT BROKE YOUR HEART!' I shook my head a little Pushing away the plaguing thoughts.

"Looks like you found me. How did you know I was in the tree?" I tried my voice hoping it didn't shake or sound too much like a girls.

"You let your facade slip for an instance. And I saw your foot while we were walking over. So tell me who are you?" Bankotsu's hand was twitching obviously he wanted to spill some blood...my blood.

I stood up brushing my leg off, looked at him, and stated, "Now why would I give away my name to someone who doesn't even know proper manners? You are supposed to introduce yourself first before asking for anyone's name." I was only trying to stall him long enough to come up with a fake name for myself.

Bankotsu looked at me amusement in his eyes and sighed, "I suppose your right there. My name is Bankotsu Matsuda (I just made a fake surname for him) leader of the Band of Seven and you are?"

"Souta Yamanaka if we met at some other place in a different situation I would say it was a pleasure to meet you Matsuda-san."

Bankotsu laughed at me,"Souta? Now that's a strange name for a girl. Hahahaha!" He obviously saw through my lie…great.

"What do you mean? I'm a guy!" I started panicking hoping he didn't know who I real was.

Suddenly Bankotsu lunged for my hood I instinctively jumped back. "If your really a guy then why do you sound like a girl?" He kept trying to take my mask off I was just barely dodging him.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Unfortunately he cornered me when we got to face of a cliff I had no way out and he started taking off my mask...

"I just want to see if your really a…" He trailed off when he saw my face. Shocked he dropped the mask and whispered. "Kagome?"

I glared at him hoping he would just disappear. When I heard him say my name again I snapped at him, "What the hell do you want?" He kinda jumped at the volume of my voice.

He looked at me then asked, "What are you doing here? Why aren't at your house? It's way too dangerous for you out here."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice but I ignored it still thinking about what he said, "Too dangerous for me out here? Too dangerous my ass! I've been living out here for 3 years and I'm perfectly fine!" He looked confused but I still continued on my rampage. "While you've been off playing I've been training my ass off so that I could get rid of assholes like you! You are the reason why I left home I couldn't stand it in that house! I kept on thinking about you and how my heart shattered to pieces when you left!"

Bankotsu pulled me into him stroking my hair trying to calm me down. All the while he did this he whispered his apologies over and over again. Being in his embrace again after such a long time felt so good but I-I…Damnit I just can't fight it anymore…

* * *

So what do you all think? Sadly I might end things here but I'm not positive yet...If you want me to continue tell me! Thank you for reading! I WUV YOU ALL!

-Tsukigomori Helel


	13. Things shouldn't change

Ok So I know it's been a long time since my last update for well anything and I am truly very sorry. I want to thank all of the reviewers that have been waiting patiently for this I hope you enjoy! THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE WAITED I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Oh and please tell me if there's anything I should add, any criticism is welcome!

* * *

Bankotsu was still hugging me I was cursing in my head but I was actually really happy that he was there again. Slowly I returned his embrace I felt him tense up then relax obviously enjoying our hug. For once in the last 4 years I was finally happy. Here in his arms. He started whispering to me saying things like he was sorry and that he regretted leaving. I wanted to believe him I really did but something was telling me not to it was telling me to pull away from him and fight him. To kill him… It was telling me that I had no reason to believe him. It reminded me of what he did to me and what he would do again. I caved in to what it was saying, I pushed him away and jumped back several feet making sure to watch Bankotsu and his bald friend's every move.

Bankotsu looked at me with something like worry and surprise mixed into one. "What-what are you doing Kagome? Is something wrong?"

I glared at him like he was one of those demons that killed those innocent villagers and replied my voice cold as ice. "Of course something's wrong you idiot. How can I believe you now when 4 years ago you left me?" He looked like I just stabbed him in the stomach then he tried to retaliate.

"I left you for your safety! If I stayed any longer you could have been killed!" His friend looked a bit astonished maybe he couldn't believe that the man standing in front of him arguing about the safety of a young girl was really his brother.

"For my safety? Tch yeah right! If you really wanted to protect me you would have stayed and protected me from whatever it was that you were so afraid of! You left me, a vulnerable girl, all alone in that house I could have died if I wasn't so determined to kick your ass!"

He looked at me obviously unable to reply because what I said was all true there are many dangers in this era. Young girls and children are the most at risk now and I was all alone anyone could have killed me during those months when I was in that slump after he left. After a few minutes he finally replied his eyes were downcast and his head was down…"I'm sorry your right…You have no reason to trust me anymore."

I looked at him surprised that he agreed so quickly I thought I would have had to argue with him till sundown like I used to. I felt kinda guilty about what I said but I pushed that feeling away,far away, and stood up.

"I am grateful to you for leaving me though. If you hadn't done that I wouldn't be what I am today, competent and strong enough to fend for myself."my hand made it's way to the hilt of my sword.

Bankotsu looked surprised,"Look Kagome I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's too late for that you already broke my heart what more can you do besides kill me?" He looked so hurt by those words I felt a pang of guilt but still I raised my sword. I was about to attack but his bald friend stepped in, blowing fire in between us separating us, he said something to him and they both ran vanishing in the forest. In anger I kicked the tree making it shake,"Dammit!" I kept on hitting the tree tears starting to pour down my face I wiped furiously at them,"Why the hell am I crying? That bastard broke my heart!" I slumped down onto the forest floor covering my face with my hands angry at myself realizing something that hadn't changed over the last four years…

I still loved Bankotsu…

* * *

It's been a few days since my encounter with Bankotsu, and I still couldn't figure out why I still loved him or what that voice was. "Do I really want to kill him? Or am I just hurt from him leaving me...Ugh what a pain." I sat down against a tree and closed my eyes enjoying the light breeze.

I sat there for several minutes until it came back,"_You know you want to kill him. He broke your heart and left you all alone in that house. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness he deserves to die and you know it."_ The voice was deep and alluring, I felt as though what it was saying was true...

My eyes snapped open,my head shook with denial,"No no I can't kill him...He may have broken my heart but maybe what he said was true...maybe I'm just trying to find a reason to hate him...Ugh this is so confusing!" I got up and began to walk,"Perhaps I should find him again,and this time I'll actually listen to him."

* * *

**_-In a Castle shrouded in thick fog-_**

A vase was thrown and shattered against a wall,"Damn her...why won't she just give in and _kill_ him?" A man clothed in dark armor and long straight hair tied in a pony tail paced around the room deep in thought. "That damned girl why won't the spell work on her?" suddenly he stopped,"Akira!"

A figure appeared instantaneously behind one of the screens, a deep voice sounded a moment later,"Yes, my lord? What do you wish for me to do?"

The man smiled,"Find Hotaru and create a story for our little Kagome, tell her that her precious Bankotsu really left her for another woman. Tell her that he never loved her and that she was only something to pass the time with and that at this very moment he is with his _true lover_. Have Hotaru seduce Bankotsu and bring Kagome there to watch the one she loves in the arms of another, then her heart will become clouded with betrayal and hate. When you find that her heart is clouded enough to block her judgment contact me so that I may convince her to _kill _that damned man."

The figure bowed his head,"Yes, my lord." With that the figure disappeared as though it was never there in the first place.

The man laughed maniacally, "Yes, now...now let's see how trusting you are of him Kagome." He picked up a shard of the shattered vase,"Oh just how dark will your heart become hmm?"


End file.
